Holidays and Vacays
by AnnikaF
Summary: The Story of the Summer vacation, Spring break, and every holiday that the writers did not include into the show but my way. SPOBY/HALEB and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Liars! I never liked how the writers always left out Summer vacation, spring Break and every Holiday on Pretty Little Liars so….. Here is my take on it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any characters**

**This story is strictly SPOBY and HALEB but tell me if you would rather have Jaria, Ezria, Memily, Samily or Paily.**

**Enjoy **

''Toby, Come on it will be fun!''

''I really don't think a double date with Caleb and Hanna will be fun, last time we went bowling with them they practically had sex every time one of them got a strike.''

It was the first day of July in Rosewood and Hanna begged Spencer to go on a double date with her and Caleb so that Caleb and Toby could form a better friendship and so that the Girls can get to chat, Spencer was all for it but Toby….

''All they do is make out and talk about each other!''

''No they don't''

''Spencer I asked Hanna what her favorite color was and she didn't answer me because she was to busy talking about what she and Caleb did the night before!''

''Toby. Pleaseeeeee''

''Why?''

''Because we sort of owe Hanna after calling her during her and Caleb's picnic asking her to get your finger out from the faucet.''

''Fine, one night''

'Thank you'' Spencer told him pecking his cheek, pleased with herself.

''Pick me up at Hanna's around 7:00''

''Sure'' Toby grumbled briefly hugging her goodbye.

At 6:40

''I'm so excited Spencer!'' Hanna exclaimed. ''Toby and Caleb are gong to have so much fun!''

Spencer was at Hanna's getting ready at Hanna's, applying a generous amount of mascara to her eyelashes. They where all going out to the Rosewood arcade and the couple who gets the most arcade Tokens gets to pick out the Restaurant they go to next for Dinner. Spencer was looking forward to night just as much as Hanna but she was a bit Worried that Toby and Caleb might get over-competitive like the last time the group went out together…

''_Caleb come on!'' Hanna yelled._

''_No! I know I can make this spare!''_

''_Your never going to make it'' Toby told him._

"_What you think your any better?''_

"_I never said that''_

_Toby was getting fed up with Caleb and Hanna, the entire night the two of them would either make out or only talk about their plans for the Summer, not bothering with asking Spencer and Toby about what they are going to do or even asking them anything at all. So he began to get a little snarky. _

''_Your just jealous that Hanna and I are winning''_

''_The game is over you guys, it's behind us now lets go I have to peeeee'' Hanna cried._

''_Lets just wait in the Car Han'' Spencer told her_

''_But Caleb has the key and he wont let us leave until he hits these two pins down''_

''_Urg'' Spencer complained_

_This was going to be a long wait…_

**Back in present time…**

''Yeah it going to be a lot of Fun Han, hand me my eyeliner please''

''Su-'' ''_Ding dong''_

''That must be the guys come on Spence''

''Coming''

As Spencer came downstairs she could hear Toby telling Caleb the story about how Spencer got him his truck.

''It was really nice of her'' Toby told Caleb.

''She must really love you''

''Yeah and I love her''

''But why such an ugly truck, that think is like 100 years old'' Caleb told him, the sound of jealousy in his voice.

''It's the thought that counts, anyways it the truck I wanted.'' Toby told him clenching his fists.

''Spencer is filthy rich she could have gotten you a Porsche for all I know''

''Well where is your car Caleb?'' Toby asked him rudely.

"I don't need one, I'm not lazy, I can ride a bike''

Toby chuckled and rolled his eyes at Caleb. "Hey Spence, you look amazing'' he told Spencer finally looking in her direction.

''Thanks'' Spencer told him kissing his cheek.

''You look so hot, Hanna'' Caleb told Hanna rather loudly.

''Thank you Caleb you don't look too bad yourse-'' She was cut off by Caleb pressing his lips against hers, leading too an intense make out session…

This was going to be a long night.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! DON'T WORRY CALEB AND TOBY WILL BECOME CLOSE FRIENDS! Please review and follow this story **** Ttyl**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank all of you for all the reviews!**!** So, the story will be… Paily, Ezria, Spoby and Haleb.**

**Chapter 2:**

**At the arcade**

The group of four made it into the arcade and now stood next to an old Pac man game.

''So Spencer and I are going to grab some drinks'' Hanna said, grabbing Spencer's hand ''we will be right back!''

''Hanna what are you doing? If we leave them alone they will rip each others heads off!''

''Calm down Spence, they just need some time to get to know each other''

''It won't work''

'We will see''

_5 minutes later_

''Hey guys we got the dri-'' Spencer cut Hanna off.

''Oh my god''

Toby and Caleb were sitting next to each other on a motorcycle simulator, racing each other… Laughing.

''Come on dude, hurry up!'' Caleb yelled at Toby

''Oh calm down'' Toby said

Spencer and Hanna never saw Toby and Caleb having so much fun together, they never saw the guys having this much fun ever.

''Caleb come on lets go play Ski ball'' Hanna said

''Not now I'm busy, go play with Spencer'' Caleb told her, not taking his eyes of the screen ''Just give us 5 minutes''

Hanna sighed and went with Spencer to play some Ski ball.

**1 Hour Later **

''Where are they?!'' Spencer asked Hanna.

''I don't know try calling Toby again!''

Hanna and Spencer have been looking for the two guys for over a half hour now and there was no sign of them.

''He's not picki-''

''There they are!''

Spencer could see Caleb and Toby playing a game of Ski ball not bothering searching for the girls.

''Toby!'' Spencer cried ''where were you?''

''Oh hey, Caleb and I went for a round of mini golf, sorry''

''So, are you guys friends now?''

''Yeah, I guess.'' Toby told her, snaking his body behind hers. ''Sorry for not looking for you, want to play Ski ball with me?''

''I'm not that good''

''That's okay, ill help' Toby told her placing a ball into her hand and helping her throw the ball by putting his arm behind hers, 1000 points.

''You know what, I like this game'' Spencer told him.

''Good'' he said, pressing his lips against hers.

''Get a room'' Caleb told them, causing Spencer to blush.

'' Im tired, do you think we can call it a night''? Hanna asked

''Yeah, I'm tired too, we will talk tomorrow'' Toby said.

''Bye guys'' Caleb told Spencer and Toby as the couple made their way too the door.

''Bye''.

**3 hours later**

Spencer was with Toby at his loft cuddling up to him, watching an old episode of the Office.

''That was fun tonight, we should go out more often'' Toby told her.

''Told you so''

Toby chuckled at Spencer's comment, kissing her head as the two of them began too drift off into a deep sleep.

**Next chapter will be up soon. Ttyl **


End file.
